


Fire Of The Sun

by ShadowBladeWales



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBladeWales/pseuds/ShadowBladeWales





	Fire Of The Sun

The light on the horizon from the cities of the Soro Sundom glew brightly on Bie's face as she lay on the log by her campfire. Her blonde hair glowing golden in the embers as she flicked through her journal. She practiced each spell, rune and incantation before gently placing down the book and retiring to her tent. She lay quietly listening to the sounds of crickets chirping and birds singing lazily as she fell asleep.

As the red sun of Rheim rose, a gentle haze fell on the land and Bie gathered her things. She felt the warmth of the sun on her back as she changed into her tunic and kilt before looking to see that her sabrecat had changed coats from a white snow colour to a warm yellow, a clear sign that the Sabbat of Beltane had begun. She tossed water on the fire and jumped onto her mounts back, the majestic cat taking this as a sign to move on.

As Bie rode through the plains of tall grass, she watched a girl in an expensive leather and iron jacket ride past on a hoverbike. The girl had messy brown hair down to her elbows and her bow was slung lazily on the bike. Bie rolled her eyes as the girl turned and winked at Bie before grinning and speeding into the distance. Roughly an hour later Bie arrived in Varana and stabled her sabrecat. She headed into the tavern and as she opened the door she was slapped by the warm and welcoming smell of a Varashi inn. She was filled with nostalgia from her childhood growing up in Varana.

She waltzed over to the bar and asked for a pitcher of ale before sitting down in an empty booth and listening to the sounds of singing bards, talking friends and merry drunks. This was home to her, and this was happy. She signaled over a waitress,  
"Sorry to bother you ma'am but may you go and ask that lady to come hither" she smiled and tipped the waitress. Two minutes later a young brunette woman in a cotton dress sat opposite Bie  
"How are you m'lady?" Bie chuckled as the young woman laughed  
"I'm very good thank you, and you are?" she gestured for an answer  
"Ah sorry, Bie" Bie responded politely "Tell me, is your name as beautiful as you?" Bie smirked flirtaciously  
"Astara" the woman grinned "I believe I must leave now I'm afraid, however your welcome to come and visit me any time, I live in the green house on the far east sector of the city" Astara bowed politely before getting up to leave.

Bie drank up her ale before getting up and heading for her room at the inn. As she arrived upstairs she was caught off guard by a tankard hurling past her as two drunk men were brawling near her and one knocked into her and fell down.  
"You pushed me" He shouted as she began to walk away.  
"No i think you'll find you walked into me and fell over" Bie rolled her eyes. Suddenly the man thrust his fist towards her however she dodged the attack and gave him a blow to the stomach where he hunched over, winded.  
"Don't attack someone unless your sober enough to finish it" Bie trotted off to her room and sat on the bed.


End file.
